Mars Chapter 1, Frustration
by dragonkeeper19600
Summary: Armada verse. The episode "Mars" from the point of view of some of the characters. Some OCs, but no slash. Go easy on me, this is my first fanfiction.


**Frustration**

Swindle

I spent the first part of today sitting on Starscream's back, while he ran around like an idiot pretty much leveling an entire valley to the ground. And don't tell me that valleys are already leveled _below_ the ground. I hate being corrected.

It's times like these that make me think that it sucks to be a minicon. It really, honestly _sucks_.

If you're new to the whole minicon thing, I'd better enlighten you. A minicon looks like an ordinary transformer, but we're a lot smaller, around the size of a twelve-year-old human. We can link up with a larger transformer and boost their power. We call the transformer we link up with our bulk.

Why do we call them that you ask?

Well, they're kinda big, you see. They might step on you if you get too close.

So yeah, you might have guessed already, but Starscream's my bulk. Or partner, if you ask the autobots. If you ask Starscream, he'll say that he's my _master_. Which is actually the most accurate name, to be perfectly honest. Don't give me that look. I can't help it if I'm cynical.

So anyway, him being my bulk basically means I'm stuck with him for life, whether I like it or not. Yup, bonded for the rest of my life. (Or his life, whichever comes first.) It's not like I chose him either. He's just the one who grabbed me first. Whoever gets to a minicon and wakes it up first owns it. That's the Rule. So, unless he gets killed in a way that won't kill me too, or he breaks the link with me himself (which will never happen) I have to follow him anywhere. Even to the edge of the universe if necessary.

You might be thinking that that's the reason I said that being a minicon sucks. It's not. Believe it or not, there's a worse part. Being attached to Starscream means that I'm a part of him. I can see inside his mind. I can remember his experiences through his eyes. I feel all his emotions, his sadness, his joy, his rage (oh yeah, there's a lot of that), everything.

Just my luck I'd end up with someone as emotionally shattered as Starscream.

And the strongest feeling as he rampaged through the valley was hatred.

For him. For the one called Megatron. The one who ruined everything.

The one who caused Starscream to join up with the autobots out of pure spite.

Sometimes the hate was so strong that it made me wanna scream and destroy too, even though this feeling technically wasn't even mine. Instead, Starscream is the one who is tearing the place apart in order to feed his hatred.

And it wasn't working. When you try to satisfy hate, it only builds, apparently. Like some kind of warped cycle.

Starscream's hatred was so strong that he even sided with the autobots so that he could destroy Megatron. The problem for him was that the autobots are all about saving us minicons.

I'd care about that, if I hadn't already been grabbed by a decepticon.

Recently, the autobots had had to practically drag Starscream away from Megatron on the lunar base. (Lucky for him.) In case you're slow on the uptake, that's the reason he was so mad.

Plus, it's not like Starscream didn't have a perfectly good reason for hating Megatron. That is, if you count the beatings, the humiliations, the tauntings, not to mention blaming him for every decepticon failure and bringing him within an inch of his life. (If Demolisher hadn't shown up, who knows what would've happened.). What probably shattered him the most is that one time when Megatron issued an order for the decepticons to retreat without him and had left him to cry, all alone. In the rain. In the jungle. In the middle of a battle. While _they _ran off to go invade the autobot base. (He'll deny it if you ask him, but I was out there, and I saw him, and he was crying. Make no mistake.)

So, that brings us to the present.

Well, eventually Starscream wore himself out during his little meltdown and decided to sit down on a rock and cool off. The weapon he had been using is called the Starsaber. It's an awesome weapon made from three minicons joined together. He set down the sword, and it collapsed into the three, separate minicons, Sonar, Runway, and Jetstorm. I jumped off Starscream's back and joined them. I needed to stretch. Even though I was off of Starscream, I could still feel that link, that unbreakable bond that kept us together.

It was annoying. Such an annoying feeling.

We all gathered around Starscream as soon as we had stretched. Now, I don't know much about humans, but I'm pretty sure that if any of you had seen Starscream out there, you'd probably freak out. You'd run like crazy in the opposite direction, or maybe you'd be so scared that you couldn't move. (Um, you are human, right?) But, you probably wouldn't think that now because Starscream wasn't moving. He was sitting on a huge rock with his eyes cast down. He kept really quiet, like he was deep in thought.

The three other minicons seemed concerned. I did too, even though I hate to admit it. "Starscream, are you quite alright?" asked Sonar. (He's got a British accent; that's how he talks.)

_What a stupid question_, I thought. Does he look okay? Out loud, I said, "You need to chill, okay?" (That's how _I _talk. Deal with it.)

At that moment, we all heard voices.

"Hey, that's dangerous!"

"Yeah, Starscream's a little out to lunch right now. Uh, look out!"

Sonar, Jetstorm, Runway, and I looked over. I just mentioned that if any humans had been watching, they would have run scared. Well, it turns out that some humans _were_ watching. For some reason, a couple of really irritating human kids follow the autobots around. Three of them had been gathered around on a cliff above, and they had seen everything. Two males and one female. The two guys had gotten the message: "Stay away." The girl, however, was coming this way.

What was that girl's name anyway? Alex? Kelly? Whatever.

While the two boys were back by the cliff cowering. The girl was throwing off their concerns like there was nothing to worry about. I started to think that maybe the damage to the valley wasn't as bad as I thought. I looked over to check.

Turns out that I was right. The valley spreading out below us was totally trashed. Starscream had reduced some of the smaller surrounding cliffs to rubble. There wasn't a single rock that he had left in one piece. The whole place gave off the impression that a typhoon or a cyclone had passed through it.

_That girl must be nuts!_ I thought to myself. I was starting to consider pushing her back to where she had been before, for her own sake, when she spoke up.

"Hey, Starscream!" she called.

"Hmm?" Starscream asked, looking up.

Oh _sure_, Starscream. Talk to the pretty human girl. Who cares about minicons anyway? Sheesh…

I guess I should describe the girl for you. She was about a head taller than I am, which means that she was puny compared to Starscream. She had green eyes and short, brown hair that didn't even go to her shoulders. She was about a year younger than the two boys behind her, but I got the feeling she was smarter than they were.

Why she was over here was beyond me.

The other minicons and I tried to give her some kind of warning, but she took no notice. She just stood where she was, looking up at Starscream.

"Leave me alone!" Starscream shouted, being his usually charming self. The four of us got the message and ran for cover in a panic. We'd learned from experience that when Starscream says to leave him alone, the smartest action to take is to _leave him alone_. She still didn't leave, though.

_Whatever kid_, I thought, _It's you're funeral_. "C'mon Starscream. I know why you're upset," she said. (Well duh, you have to be some kind of retard to not know that.)

"Yeah, it's all about the minicons," he muttered, as if to himself.

"Huh?" she asked, not comprehending.

"I want to be left alone now!" he said in his harsh voice, right before he got up and walked away. Probably sick of all the attention. The girl stayed behind, looking dejected.

"Jeepers," she said, staring at the ground, "You go out of your way to try ad help somebody, and all they do is bite your head off!"

_Consider yourself lucky kid_, I thought, _At least you're still alive_. I didn't hang around to watch any more. At first, when the girl had escaped completely unscathed, I had felt a rush of relief. Now, that feeling had turned to disappointment. Starscream hadn't hurt her at all! This wasn't like him.

I ran after Starscream, who was walking rather slowly. "Hey, wait up!" I called. Even though I hated the bound, I didn't want to be left out here in the desert. I jumped up (really high) and latched onto Starscream.

Immediately, I was assaulted by his thoughts and memories. I felt his emotions. None of what I was feeling was what I had expected.

For starters, the staggering hatred and anger I had felt in him before was mostly gone. There was a slight grudge in its place, but there was also a quiet thoughtfulness. Where was this emotion coming from? I didn't have to wait long to find out.

There was one image in his brain. Only one. I saw in his head, a picture of the girl that had spoken to him earlier. In his mind, she was smiling up at him just as she had been doing a second before. That image was all he could see, was all he could think about. Don't believe me? Suit yourself.

_What gives?_ I communicated to him, _Still thinking about that human girl?_

_Shut up_, he replied, _I didn't ask you to follow me!_

_Well! _I retorted. But of course, I shut up after that.

Thoughts of the earth girl stayed in his head until we reached the autobot base.


End file.
